


The Silver Mask & The Golden Boy

by AntoniaHale



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Ending, Forget Maugris, Hopefully it's a better plot, Tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: Tried to write a better version of the last two books. Hopefully you like it.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	1. The Silver Mask: Chapter 1

Call sat in his cell in the Panopticon staring at the wall beside him. He hadn’t slept much that night and it was only partly due to the overly bright lights that lit the prison 24/7. No, he hadn’t slept because he was caught up in a cycle of self-loathing that he couldn’t escape from. It had been about a month since Aaron had died and he had been put in here.

Dead. Call didn’t want to believe it. No, he couldn’t accept it. Aaron couldn’t be dead. This must be a bad dream, a terrible dream that he would wake up from soon…

You know that’s not true, Aaron said from beside him, I’m dead. You’ve even started hallucinating that I’m alive.

“Shut up.” Call said.

If you keep talking to yourself the guards will think you’re going crazy, Aaron said.

“They already think I’m crazy.” Call said.

I don’t blame you for what happened Call. It wasn’t your fault.

A single tear slid down Call’s face.

That’s what you want to hear isn’t it, Aaron said standing up, that I forgive you. That it wasn’t your fault. But it was wasn’t it Call.

Call shifted uncomfortably, “Shut up, you’re not real.”

Real? This is as real as I will ever be. Forever more just a figment of your imagination. Real is relative. You really hear me, really see me. I’m real to you. You made me, you did this to me.

“No, please.” Call said, “I didn’t mean for this to happen. Tamara pushed me…”

So, it’s Tamara’s fault?, Aaron asked, though something was different now, Typical of you Connie. Place the blame on someone else.

Call turned to face Aaron, but it wasn’t Aaron anymore. Before him leaning against the opposite wall was Jericho. He looked just like he had in the tomb during copper year. Pale, dead looking, except his eyes. His eyes were perfect reflections of Calls.

“I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” Call said. “I swear I didn’t.”

Whether or not you meant it doesn’t change anything. I’m still dead because of you.

“No!” Call yelled.

“You don’t get to say no,” a guard said, “You have a visitor and that’s that.”

“Visitor?” Call said.

Hahaha. This should be good, Jericho said behind him.

Another guard came and placed a chair in front of the invisible magic wall at the front of the cell. Right next to the guard was Anastasia Tarquin. The last time she visited had been to reveal that she was Constantine’s mother. To tell him she was going to get him out.

The guards left and she leaned forward in her chair. “It’s time to break you out of here.”

Two guards lead Call down a hallway to some sort of huge van garage. They took him toward one of the vans close to the entrance. He could see outside from here. A fence then a huge field stretching far into the distance. The air coming into the garage smelled like sunshine. The mixture of sun and garage smell reminded him of the days he and Aaron spent building robots at his house. Something deep in his chest hurt. It hurt worse than anything he had felt before. Worse than his leg on the worst days combined.

Such a shame I’m dead. Aaron said examining his nails from a seat in the back of the van as the guards loaded Call in.

This time Call resisted the urge to talk back. He really didn’t need the guards thinking he was crazier than they already did.

The door closed leaving Call in complete darkness. He couldn’t complain though, the dark was a comfort, much better than the bright light of the prison. Besides, he couldn’t see Aaron in the dark.

But you can still hear me.

“Shut up.”


	2. The Silver Mask: Chapter 2

A gentle hand on his shoulder woke him up, “Five more minutes dad.”

“Well, I just thought you might like to sleep inside on an actual bed. Doesn’t look very comfortable here.” Anastasia said. She sounded almost amused

Call cleared his throat, “Uh, right” he said sitting up. He looked around, Aaron was gone he noticed. No, not Aaron, that wasn’t Aaron. Aaron wouldn’t say those things.

Would I? came a voice.

Call distracted himself by taking in his surroundings. There was a small cabin surrounded by trees, mostly some sort of pine.

The cabin looked larger on the inside.

“Your room is at the end of the hallway, last door on the left.” Anastasia said.

“Thanks.” Call mumbled. His room, was creepy. Pictures of Constantine during his time at the Magisterium littered the walls. One picture drew his attention in particular. Framed by itself, separated from the countless other images was one of Constantine and Alistair.

His father looked happy in the picture. A wide smile spread across his face. A smile that Call had never seen on his father’s face before.

“Pretty creepy isn’t it?” came a familiar voice.

Call spun around. Standing in the doorway, was Jasper looking around the room with distaste.

“What are you doing here?” Call asked.

“I have no idea.” Jasper said, “I should be at the Magisterium, avoiding you, and trying to stay out of trouble for once. Yet here I am, getting dragged into another one of your schemes.”

“Well you can always leave.” Call said.

“Actually, I doubt Anastasia would let me. Probably too worried I would lead the mages here to send you back to prison.”

“Well why did you come in the first place?” Call asked.

Jasper shrugged.

“CALL!” Anastasia yelled, “I’ve got some food ready if you’re hungry.”

Call was starving, “You coming Jasper?” he asked.

Jasper eyed the doorway, “No, I think I’ll just stay here. In captain fishface’s creepy room.”

Call left closing the door behind him.

The table was full of food, it looked like a king’s feast from a movie. What Call did not expect was to see Joseph standing right next to the table. Call took a step back but the door was slammed shut with air magic.

“Callum.” Joseph said.

“No! no. this is your fault!” Call shouted with an anger he didn’t realize he had. “You had the Alkahest and then Alex had it. It’s your fault he killed Aaron.”

Joseph nodded surprising Callum. “I didn’t notice that Alex had taken the Alkahest. I should have kept it safe. But there is something we can do.” Joseph said a sinister glint in his eyes, “You could bring him…”

“No.” Call said. “I can’t. I don’t know how.” Call said trying to make an excuse.

“I have all of Constantine’s notes. I can teach you.” Joseph said. “Who are you trying to please? The assembly? They don’t care about you. You have no one Callum, but you could have Aaron back.”

“No, that’s not true.” Call said, “I have friends.”

“Callum…” Joseph began.

“NO!” Call yelled. “No. Leave me alone.”

Call pulled the door open and marched back to his room slamming the door behind him.

“Have a nice dinner?” Jasper said.

Call paused. “You knew Joseph was out, there didn’t you?”

“Woah… Slow down.” Jasper said raising his hands in defeat. “I know just about as much as you do.”

Call eyed him doubtfully.

“So, Joseph’s here?” Jasper asked.

“Yes, unfortunately.” Call said. “You don’t happen to have your phone on you, do you?”

“Nope.” Jasper said.

Call scowled, “If you were going to be this unhelpful, you could have just not come.”

A knock came to the door. Anastasia poked her head in, “Call, can I talk to you?” she said entering the room.

Jasper stood, “I’ll give you two some space.” He said leaving.

“Call?” Anastasia said sitting on the bed next to him.

“You’re working with Joseph.”

“It’s safer for you with Joseph than with the Assembly.” She said.

“No.” Call said. “I don’t believe that. Master Rufus wouldn’t have let them hurt me. And my dad and tamara…”

“I’m not talking about them.” Anastasia said. “Call, Alex has taken control. He would have killed you. You’re safe here. The Assembly has been disbanded.”

Call opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

“Is Tamara okay? And my dad?” He said when he could talk again.

“For now.” Anastasia said. She put a hand on Call’s shoulder, “Let Joseph teach you, at least go along with it for now.”

Call looked at her and eventually nodded in agreement.


	3. The Silver Mask: Chapter 3

The next day lessons began. Joseph was a good teacher, but not as good as Master Rufus. He missed Master Rufus. Master Rufus he had begun to recognize emotions, his eyebrows showed you his emotions. Joseph didn’t seem to have any emotion other than *evil eyes* when Call did something that reminded him of Constantine.

Call had also taken down all the pictures of Constantine, shoving them in a box in the closet. He also tried to ignore the fact that the clothes had belonged to Constantine.

“No. You should hold your hand like this.” Joseph said fixing his hand position.

“Seriously Call, It’s pretty easy, even I can do it.” Jasper said beside him.

Call sighed exasperated. “I have a headache. I’m going to my room.” Call stood.

It had been a couple months of training. He had actually gotten pretty far in those two months.

He laid down on his bed, he really did have a headache. It had been happening quite a lot recently. The wind blew outside and a cloud passed revealing the sun. The sun shone through the window. It reminded him of Aaron.

Aaron who he hadn’t seen since he was broken out of prison. No. no that wasn’t Aaron. It was a hallucination. Everyone who mattered hated him so much. Even his hallucinations abandoned him.

“Dinner!” Came Anastasia’s voice. Call stood only to sit back down as the worlds spun.

Jasper stepped in, “You okay? You look terrible.”

“Jasper…” Call said regaining his balance as the world steadied. He took a step forward only for the world to shake violently. “Jasper.” Call said falling.

Jasper went to catch Call but Call went right through Jasper. “I’m sorry Call. I can’t help you. I’m just a figment of your imagination.”

“No. Please don’t leave me.” Call said.

“If you don’t want me to leave, don’t make me leave.” Jasper said. “You’re the one imagining me.”

“Jasper…” Call reached out, but the world faded.

….

When Call woke up, he was all alone.

Someone had moved him to his bed. He turned his head and his eyes fell on the picture of Constantine and Alistair. It was the one picture he hadn’t stuffed in the closet. He wished his dad was here. Then he wouldn’t be alone.

I am here. Alistair said next to him.

“No, you’re not.” Call mumbled. “I want the real you here.”

Having apparently heard him Anastasia rushed in. “You’re awake! Are you okay? How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Call said sitting up, but the motion made his dizzy. He suddenly realized he was really warm. “What’s happening to me?” he asked, but passed out before he could hear the answer.


	4. The Silver Mask: Chapter 4

The next time he woke up the sun was bright. Jericho sat next to him on the bed. This time he looked alive, not like some living corpse.

“What are you doing here?” Call asked, he tried to sit up but found he couldn’t move. “What’s happening to me.”

“You’re remembering.” Jericho said.

“No, I can’t.” Call said.

“Well you are.” Jericho said and this time Call realized that he and Jericho were talking in French. A language that Callum Hunt didn’t know.

“No…” Call said, he tried to move again but the more he struggled the harder it was to move. To breath. He was suffocating. He passed out.

…

“Connie” Jericho said, “wait up.”

“You hurry up!” Constantine said smiling.

“You think you’ll be able to do it today.” Jericho asked.

“I think I might. It’s a difficult concept but I believe I can use chaos to turn elementals back.”

“I know what this is about you know.” Jericho said.

“Oh. Enlighten me.” Constantine said.

“We met Marcus, and now you’re trying to find a way to turn elementals back.” Jericho smiled. “You saw how much it hurt Master Rufus to see Marcus like that, so you’re trying to fix Marcus.”

“I’m doing it for scientific purposes.” Constantine insisted. “…but can you imagine how happy it will make Master Rufus?”

“Oh. You really do have the biggest heart in the world.” Jericho said.

“Yeah right.” Constantine said, “I’m a total evil overlord.”

The two boys walked into the experiment room. “You’re here.” Joseph said. “Ready to try again.”

“Yes.” Constantine said walking over to the cage were a small water elemental was trapped. It used to be a cat, but had turned into an elemental when it drowned during a storm.

Wasting no time Constantine began the experiment. He reached out for Jericho’s soul and drew on his chaos. He focused. He almost had it. He could see it, it was working.

“CONNIE” Jericho yelled, but it sounded faint. He was almost there. It almost turned back but something snapped.

“It didn’t work!” Constantine yelled. “Let’s try again… JERICHO” Constantine crouched down. Jericho was on the ground. Completely limp. Constantine searched for a pulse. Joseph was there too. But it was too late. Jericho was gone.

…

Knock. Knock.

“Constantine? It’s Alistair, can I come in?”

Constantine didn’t answer. He just wanted to be alone. The door opened. “Connie?”

“GO AWAY!” Constantine yelled. “How can you do that? How can you be alright?”

Alastair looked hurt, “Constantine, I’m not ‘alright’ I just…”

“Go away.”

“No” Alistair said walking over to sit next to Constantine. He hugged Constantine. Constantine didn’t hug back, just sat there staring at the wall.

Eventually Alistair got up, “It’s almost dinner time. You wanna come with…”

“Not hungry.” Constantine said. He could hear the pity in Alistair’s voice.

It was about 15 minutes later when Master Rufus came into Constantine’s room.

“Constantine?” Master Rufus said.

“Go away.” Constantine said.

“Constantine, I know it must be hard but…”

“GO AWAY! This is your fault!” Constantine yelled. “It’s your fault. Just leave me alone.” Constantine knew immediately that what he had said had hurt Master Rufus, but he didn’t care. It hurt. It hurt beyond anything he could imagine, and lashing out like that, seeing someone else hurt just like him had for a moment felt good.

“Constantine, you’re not alone.” Rufus said.

“Well maybe I want to be.”

Rufus looked sad, then he left.

Two days later a letter came for Constantine from his father.

Constantine,

Both of my sons died that day. Go to hell you monster.

Two hours after the letter came, Joseph visited Constantine. He stepped into Constantine’s room, “Awful dark in here.” He said.

“Dark enough to match my mood. Go away.”

“Actually, I have a proposition.” Joseph said.

“Not interested.”

Joseph stood there for a second. “You could bring him back you know. I believe chaos could be used to do that.”

“That’s against the rules.” Constantine said, “I’m going to tell Master Rufus.”

Joseph laughed amused. “I don’t think you will. You’re like me, you’ve felt true loss. Those who have felt true loss would do anything to get the ones they love back.”

…

Constantine looked at himself in the mirror. Ugly burns marred his face, would leave scars.

Constantine had been sure that Alistair of all people would understand. That he would be on his side, but he had looked horrified, had called Constantine a monster. Just like his father.

Alistair had said Constantine wasn’t alone, then left him. Betrayed him. Anger surged through Constantine causing the mirror to crack.

Joseph entered the room. “Calm down, Constantine.”

“He called me a monster.”

“You’re not. Once you succeed, they will change their minds. They will understand once you bring the dead back.” Joseph said placing a silver mask on Constantine’s face.

“What’s this?” Constantine asked.

“Your mask, Master.” Joseph said.

Constantine looked into the cracked mirror; he was going to bring the dead back. Then Alistair would understand.

…

“NO! How dare you even suggest the slaughter of so many innocent people.” Constantine yelled.

“Master, I think you should at least consider it.” Joseph said.

Constantine wanted to say no. To flat out refuse, but something in his head wouldn’t let him speak.

“Master.” Joseph said.

“Ye-no. no. No. Absolutely not.”

“Master.” Joseph said again.

Constantine felt something strange, he tore the mask off to see its surface unnaturally shining. “What is this?” he asked Joseph.

Joseph sighed before knocking Constantine unconscious. Constantine woke up restricted. “Good, you’re awake.” Joseph said smiling. “Honestly I thought you would figure it out much sooner but... ha ha.”

“What are you doing?” Constantine said. “What have you been doing?”

“Mind control.” Joseph said, “it’s a simpler indirect form of mind control. The power of suggestion really. You create a metal object, then whenever someone is wearing that object they are more easily convinced when a code word is used. Basically, when you wore the mask and I called you ‘Master’, I was able to get you to do what I wanted.”

“You monster!” Constantine yelled.

“You really have been lashing out recently. It’s a symptom of brain damage caused by this type of mind control. Your brain is probably riddled with tumors.”

Constantine shivered. “So, what now?”

“Simple,” Joseph said, “you’re going to die in that cave. I’ll just have to wait for another Makar.”

“No.” Constantine said. “Stop, don’t kill them.”

“Me, oh. No Constantine, I’ll be sure to make everyone believe you killed them.”


	5. The Silver Mask: Chapter 5

Call sat up in bed screaming. Or was that his name? His head hurt. A woman dressed in white sat next to him, trying to calm him down. He recognized her, “Mom?”

A smile lit her face. No that didn’t seem right. But he recognized her, she was… Anastasia, no that was an alias.

Call? Constantine? He didn’t know which he was. Was he even one of them?

He remembered suddenly. “Where’s Joseph?” He asked Anastasia.

“He went out.” She answered, “but I’m sure he’ll be back any minute.”

“No. no, we have to leave, now.” He said.

“Joseph sent me to die during the Cold Massacre.” He said. “He tried to kill me. Now he has a way to kill me that will take my powers.”

Anastasia looked at him, she stared at him for a second as if contemplating whether or not this was a trick to escape. “This picture,” he said grabbing the picture of him and Alistair, “this was my favorite picture. Alistair and I had just won first place in a partnered test.” A single tear slid down Anastasia’s cheek. “We have to go.” He said.

“Okay.” Anastasia said, “Let my go get my car keys.”

She left and he closed his eyes. Constantine or Call.

As Constantine he had pushed people away, it wasn’t until he lost everyone that he realized he wanted them. He wasn’t Constantine he decided. He didn’t want to be that person. He wanted to be Call

With that realization the world spun one last time, but when his eyes opened, it was Call’s memories that had the strong roots. Call’s memories that seemed real.

The door opened, “Good, we have to get as far away before Joseph…” Call began as he looked up into Joseph’s face.

“Going somewhere?” Joseph said pointing the Alkahest at Call.

“To the store… we’re out of… uh… ??? macaroni???” Call said questioningly. Anastasia came into the doorway with a knife.

Joseph saw Call look behind him and turned around. He shot air daggers at Anastasia at the same time that she stabbed him through the heart.

She leaned against the wall. Slumping to the floor. Call rushed over to her. Call knew immediately that there was nothing he could do to save her. “That was the worst lie I’ve ever heard you tell, my Connie” she said a smile on her face. “Take it,” she said handing Call her keys. “If he got the Alkahest then he’s with Alex. Alex might know you’re here. Go.” She said kissing him on the forehead before slumping the rest of the way down, dead.

Call didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed the keys and went to the garage. He got in the driver’s seat and pressed the garage open button.

This should be fun. Aaron said in the seat beside him. At least we have the keys this time.

“You’re back, well at least I know one thing. I will always be crazy.” Call said.

There are a lot worse ways to be crazy. Aaron said as Call started the car and pulled out into the driveway.

“Promise, you wont leave me again.” Call said.

I never left you in the first place Call. I’ve always been with you. Right here, Aaron said placing his hand on Call’s heart.

Yuck. Jasper said, would you just focus on driving.

Shut up Jasper, it was just getting good, Tamara said.

Woof.

“Just like old times.” Call said pulling out onto a road.


	6. The Silver Mask: Chapter 6

Call parked in a parking lot behind a row of buildings. He found sunglasses in Anastasia’s car and put them on, pulled his hood on and got out of the car locking it behind him.

Excuse me? The child lock is on. Jasper yelled from inside the car. Call smiled and walked toward the shops. ISN’T IT ILLEGAL TO LEAVE YOUR CHILD IN THE CAR?

a)You’re not my child, and b)you are imaginary. Call mentally replied.

Call stood in front of the shop he was looking for, inside he saw a familiar figure, then he entered the shop Now and Again.

His dad looked up when the doorbell rang. Apparently, it wasn’t a very good disguise because immediately Alistair dropped what he was doing and ran around the counter grabbing Call and pulling him into a hug.

Call wasn’t sure exactly what to do but hugged back pretty quickly.

“When Alex took over, he said he killed you, but I knew it couldn’t be true.” Alistair said. “Come on, we are going to California. We’ll change our names, get new identities, stay away from magic.”

“No.” Call said. “I can’t. Also, there’s something you need to know. We need to talk, Master Rufus should probably hear this too.”

…

Alistair and Call pulled up to Master Rufus’s house sometime past midnight. Master Rufus had been removed from the Magisterium when Alex took over.

Callum rung the doorbell, the annoying way where you keep pressing the doorbell. Until Alistair physically forced him to stop.

A man, not Master Rufus, answered the door. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“We’re looking for Master Rufus.” Alistair and Call said at the same time.

The man looked at them both curiously. “Just one moment.” He said before closing the door(and clearly locking the deadbolt)

“Wait! We are secret agents open the door or we will have to use force.”

Seconds later Master Rufus opened the door. His surprise was perfectly expressed through the raising of both eyebrows simultaneously.

…

“You have a husband?” Call said shocked, “How long was I in prison?”

Master Rufus’s husband gave him a curious look. Alistair sighed, “Call what is it you needed to tell us?”

“Well,” Call said, “it’s really important, and you have to listen to the whole story.”

“Okay.” Rufus and Alistair agreed.

“Okay. First, I sort of remember being Constantine now, but like not really. I mean I do really remember, but like it doesn’t feel real. Like watching a movie.” Call said. Both Rufus and Alistair had tensed up.

“Okay,” Alistair said calmly, “okay, so how do you feel about bringing the dead back.”

“Ohhh.. You don’t have to worry about that. Aaron and I had a long conversation about that and we decided that even though I want him back. I don’t want to lose everyone else even more. You both and Tamara, even Jasper.”

Rufus and Alistair looked at each other.

“OOHHH noo. I mean like I didn’t actually talk to Aaron because he’s dead. I mean the Aaron that is in my head. I might have gone a little crazy. Tamara and Jasper are here too. Also Havoc. But like I didn’t actually talk to Aaron, I just pretended to?”

Alistair nodded while Rufus just sat there studying Call.

“Also, Constantine was being mind controlled. Well some sort of weird ‘power of suggestion’ actually. And he didn’t send chaos ridden to the cave in La Riconada. That was Joseph and he planned to kill Constantine but make it look like Constantine had died while attacking those people.” Call said, “He, I did steal my, Call’s body though. So, I guess you can justifiably hate me. But let’s stop Alex first.


	7. The Golden Boy: Chapter 1

“You’re going to need a new counterweight.” Master Rufus said sitting across the table from Call.

After much convincing, Alistair had gone back home so as not to draw suspicion. Call was staying in a guestroom in Master Rufus’s house. He shifted uncomfortably, “Do I have to?” he asked knowing the answer.

Master Rufus made a sad look. “You’ll be going up against Alex. If you want to win, you’ll have to have a counterweight.”

Call thought about what Marcus had said in Bronze Year. That the person trying to kill him was the greatest Makar of this generation. How was he supposed to beat Alex, if Alex is the best. … of this generation, but I’m not from this generation, am I?

Still, Call knew he would need a counterweight. “Tamara?” he asked hoping Tamara was available.

“Tamara is being watched too closely by Alex.” Master Rufus said, “I actually had someone in mind.”

Call was curious now, “Who?”

“You’ll see.” Master Rufus said, and his eyebrows revealed that he was extremely amused.

Call and Rufus finished eating breakfast in silence, Call wondering who Rufus was thinking of for his new counterweight. Celia? No, she definitely hated him. Who else was there?

Ding. Dong.

“Sounds like your new counterweight is here.” Rufus said a small smile actually turning the corner of his mouth.

Call jumped up. “What are you smiling at? I don’t like that smile; it looks like trouble.” Call understood in a second when Master Rufus’s husband escorted the most annoying Asian asshole into the room. “I think I’m going crazy again. I’m seeing Jasper.” Call reached out and put his hand on Jasper’s face, “Interesting, he feels real this time.”

Jasper swatted Call’s hand away, “I am real this time idiot.”

“Jasper can’t replace Aaron!” Call said.

“Oh. Sure. Try to find someone else willing to take the job. In case you don’t remember your last two counterweights died. You should feel honored that I am willing to be your counterweight.”

Call turned to Master Rufus hoping he wasn’t serious. “So, shall we get started. You could use some practice before you fight Alex.” Rufus said.

Rufus took them to the back yard, a secluded place the neighbors couldn’t see in. Call wasn’t happy about Jasper being his new counterweight, but he decided to give Jasper a chance after what happened next.

Stepping into the backyard Call was knocked to the ground, “Havoc!” Call yelled.

Havoc seeing Call for the first time in months couldn’t stop his excitement, licking Call, tail wagging. Havoc did smell weird though, like the expensive shampoo that Jasper uses…

“You’re welcome.” Jasper said.

“You gave Havoc a bath.”

Jasper looked at him weird, “Well yes, but I meant you’re welcome for taking care of him practically the whole time you’ve been gone. Tamara couldn’t after an incident, Alex forcibly visits Kimiya a lot and Havoc wouldn’t stop trying to attack Alex. Alex was going to kill Havoc actually. So, you’re welcome. Also, you owe me a new pair of shoes. The stupid thing tore mine up.” Jasper said glaring at Havoc. Havoc in return wagged him tail harder.


	8. The Golden Boy: Chapter 2

Jasper snickered. “What, you think you could come up with a better plan?” Call yelled.

Jasper held up his hands in surrender, “No, your plan sucks. Super dangerous and will probably end in all our deaths. But that’s not what I was thinking about.” Jasper said.

Call narrowed his eyes, “Part of me wants to ask what you were thinking about, but the other part of me wants to insult you for insulting my plan. It isn’t super dangerous, just normal level dangerous.”

“Whatever. I was actually thinking about how this time I’m willingly joining your plan instead of getting kidnapped and forced into it.” Jasper said gazing off into the sapphire blue sky, the wind ruffling his hair. For once he didn’t seem to mind that his hair wasn’t perfectly styled. Despite the wind Call found he was suddenly quite warm.

Havoc barked breaking Call out of whatever trance that was. “Well… No need to get so dramatic!” Call yelled. “Come on. Master Rufus should be back soon. Then we’ll be on our way to go face Alex.”

\--yesterday- -

Call watched as Raster Mufus cut his French toast into pieces a little more aggressively than normal. “Something wrong?” he asked.

Master Rufus looked up, “hmm. Oh, no.” Rufus sighed. “Alex has called a meeting.”

“What?” Call said. “What kind of meeting.”

“I’m not sure.” Master Rufus said. “All I know is that all mages are… invited. Apparently, he has some sort of announcement he wants everyone to hear.”

“Great! Let’s go kick his ass!” Call yelled excited.

“Absolutely not!” Rufus said. “We have to keep you safe.”

“I have to fight him eventually! And I’m tired of hiding. I’m going to avenge Aaron.”

Rufus sighed. “I don’t want to lose anymore apprentices.” He said and the way he said it showed every inch of how broken he was.

Call felt guilty. “I promise you won’t lose anymore apprentices.” He said, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep that promise.

Call spent hours coming up with a plan. It was a simple plan.

Step 1: Crash Alex’s little meeting.

Step 2: Wipe the floor with Alex

Step 3: Demand that the Assembly not take him back to jail


	9. The Golden Boy: Chapter 3

Rufus finally showed up, Alistair was with him. They would go most of the way together, but Jasper and Call would have to find a way to sneak into the meeting by themselves.

Alistair took Call a couple steps away from the others, “I have something for you.” He said sliding a bag off his shoulder. He handed the bag to Call. It was heavier than he thought it was going to be. Slowly, Call opened the bag. Inside he saw the glint of metal. He reached into the bag and pulled the object out. It was a leg brace, alchemical symbols covered it’s shiny platinum surface.

“Woah.” Call said, “How long did it take you to make this?”

Alistair laughed, “Try it on.”

Call did. It fit perfectly, it didn’t feel as heavy now that it was on his leg, and it was actually quite comfortable. Call shifted his weight. He could actually put weight on that leg without it hurting. “Why didn’t I think of this?” Call said.

“So, you like it?” Alistair asked.

“Like? I love it!” Call reached over and hugged his father. Alistair actually hugged back.

Then he pulled away, “Call?”

“Yes dad?”

“Well, I’m sorry I didn’t fix your leg when I could have. I guess part of me was just scared that… you know.”

That he would turn evil. That he would be unstoppable. Leave a weakness just in case.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Call said. “Ready to stop Alex?” he said.

The meeting was actually to take place at the Collegium. Call remembered what Master Rufus had taught him about using his surroundings to his advantage. Even though Alex can use chaos, his best element was still air. Call’s plan was basically to do the exact thing the Assembly had been afraid of last time. Shatter the magic glass holding the water out. Alex, finding himself suddenly underwater, would be caught off guard. A few other mages who were in on the plan would freeze some of the water trapping Alex, Call, Jasper, and Tamara outside the Collegium. Jasper act as his counterweight/backup. Tamara’s part would be to bring some air with them so the three of them could breathe.

Hopefully they would be able to defeat Alex quickly this way. Call hadn’t seen Tamara in so long, but he knew she would want in on the plan, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jasper and Call trudged through the dark cold wet tunnel. “Of course. The Magisterium is easy to get in and out of, but the only other way into the Collegium is through the sewer!” Jasper complained.

“All the other entrances are guarded.” Call said.

Jasper held his collar tighter over his nose. “Being your friend can suck sometimes.”

“Friend?” Call said stopping.

“That’s not what I said! You misheard me because I was mumbling. Just keep walking, faster. It stinks in here.”

Call looked into the room. Ironically it was the same room they had been to last time when they were awarded stones for ‘killing the Enemy of Death’. Now Alex stood at the front of the room. Behind him a curtain hid something.

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” Alex began, “I realize you all are probably wondering why I’ve summoned you here today.”

A murmur ran through the crowd, ‘summoned? More like forced’ ‘I heard he found and killed Constantine’ ‘he’s been experimenting…’

“Well.” Alex continued. “Before we get to the best part, someone here has disobeyed my orders.”

A couple of chaos ridden stepped through the crowd and dragged Master Rufus up to the stage. “In a search of your house I found that your spare bedroom has been used recently. You’ve been hiding Callum Hunt, my sworn Enemy. This is proven by the insane amount of starbucks, dunkin donuts, and other coffee shop cups. The punishment for hiding him is death.”

Alex summoned chaos and sent it at Master Rufus, but Call pulled the chaos away sending it back into the void. Then, he stepped onto the stage.

Alex smiled. “Well look who it is. Nice to see you finally showed up.”

“I’m not going to let you hurt anyone else Alex.” Call said.

“Oh, what are you going to do? Kill me? I’m a way better Makar than you. Don’t you remember what Marcus said? I am the greatest Makar of this generation. You don’t stand a chance.”

“Maybe. But I’m not from this generation, am I? As for whether or not I’ll kill you, I’m not an angel, Aaron was. I won’t show you mercy.”

“Aaron.” Alex said laughing. Alex walked over to the curtain and pulled it down. Sitting there, was Aaron. The light shown on Aaron creating an almost golden glow, his golden halo of hair had grown longer, his emerald green eyes torn through Call, directly into his very soul. He felt that familiar tug.

Aaron Stewart was alive.


End file.
